


Back to you. Back to me. Back to us.

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: The first time Steve visits Bucky in Wakanda.





	Back to you. Back to me. Back to us.

It was a sunny, warm day in Wakanda. A few white clouds, a gentle breeze.

Steve walked down the long, narrow path. Watching kids play, birds fly. He was smiling. It was the first time he was allowed to visit Bucky since he left him there. He still felt bad but it was necessary to get rid of the bullshit that HYDRA had put into his tortured mind.  
Finally he reached the little house Bucky lived in. Hesitantly he knocked, waiting to see his best friend once again.

  
When Bucky opened the door Steve couldn’t contain himself anymore, crying and sobbing in happiness to have back his friend.   
„Steve…“ Bucky whispered, eyes watering as he stepped outside to gently touch Steve’s face to whipe away the tears.  
Steve just wrapped his arms around Bucky, pressing him close.

Minutes passed with both men just crying silently, holding on to each other.   
Bucky stepped back a bit, looking at Steve. „You wanna go for a walk?“   
Steve just nodded and followed Bucky. He realized that the metal arm was missing. „What happened to your arm?“

  
Bucky stopped abruptly, turning around to face his friend. „They took it. Because I kept hurting myself with it.“ He didn’t looked at Steve, instead showing his arm. Many fine, white and pink lines breaking up the perfectly toned skin. „I couldn’t control my strength… the cuts got deeper everytime. So they took it and promised I’ll get it back someday.“ Slowly he looked up, staring into Steve’s eyes. „I’m weak, Steve. I just want to get back to the old me. Back to you..back to _us_.“

Steve felt his heart breaking. The pain in Bucky’s eyes was nearly unbearable. „No. You’re not, _James_. You’re a strong man.“ He grabbed Bucky’s arm, gently touching the scars. „The hardest fight in life is the one you’re facing in yourself.“ He let go of the arm, showing off his own. Three white scars on his wrist.

„Why, Steve?“ Bucky said, now it was him grabbing Steve’s arm to touch the scars.   
„One for each time I lost you…“ Steve whispered, holding back a sob.

  
They kept walking in silence until Bucky stopped at the lake, right next to a small bench. Both men staring at the water, calming their minds.  
Somehow they ended up holding hands for a while until Bucky spoke up.

  
„I want you to know something before… before I’ll get back someday. I know I have done bad things. But there always was this part of me… A shiny part of me… trying to fight the darkness. To get back to you. I didn’t know it was you back then. But here I realized… Steve… I love you. I always did.“ Bucky swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

  
Steve was smiling at him. A sparkle in his eyes that Bucky had seen so many times. But he still was amazed by it.  
„I don’t care what you have done, Buck. That wasn’t you.. that was what they made you. And I know that part of you is gone.“ He pulled Bucky closer, their faces nearly touching. „I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Bucky… I love you.“ Gently his lips sealed the rough ones in front of him.

Kisses were shared, gentle touches. The sun was slowly setting over the lake.   
„There is a war coming, Bucky. I want you to be by my side.“ Steve’s voice was slightly trembling.

  
„Til the end of the line…“ 


End file.
